Le Crépuscule de Dale
by Narcisse
Summary: 39e défi du Poney Fringant. Au son d'un ancien chant, les dernières heures de Dale dansent au milieu des flammes.


**Notes :** Ma réponse au 39e défi du Poney Fringant, édition spéciale « The Hobbit », sur le thème de Dale ! Ce texte m'a été en grande partie inspiré par un chant hongrois, que je vous encourage à écouter pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance - vous trouverez la référence plus bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Crépuscule de Dale**

_Tabortuznel – Lajos Bardos_

o o o

« Raconte-nous encore une histoire, Grand-Mère ! »

Une pendule sonna neuf coups. Au fond de l'âtre, le feu brûlait, vif et ardent. Le vent soufflait au-dehors, et la neige recouvrait tant les eaux gelées du lac que la demeure d'un épais tapis moelleux.

La vieille femme caressa tendrement les cheveux sombres et soyeux de sa petite-fille ; ses mains marquées par le passage des ans contrastaient étrangement avec la peau blanche et lisse de l'enfant.

« Quelles histoires souhaites-tu donc entendre, ce soir ? Des légendes d'Elfes et de Nains ? »

A la vérité, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Ces créatures dont elle n'avait jamais croisé le chemin ne lui apparaissaient guère plus que des chimères. Elle préférait écouter les mille aventures de l'enfance de sa grand-mère et de ses frères.

Lorsqu'ils vivaient, jadis, aux portes du royaume d'Erebor.

- Non, non, des récits de Dale ! »

Une ombre passa sur son visage, si furtive, que l'on eût pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait que du frémissement des flammes, si son sourire ne s'était pas teinté de tristesse ; mais la petite ne la remarqua point.

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule.

« Assez, Ealvire. Laisse ta grand-mère se reposer. »

La fillette n'osa protester. Le ton de son père ne souffrait point de réplique. Après un dernier baiser sur la joue froissée de son aïeule, elle se laissa entraîner à l'écart de la lumière rougeoyante.

Le silence s'installa sur la pièce, à peine troublé par le crépitement du bois brûlant. Assis à la table, une plume à la main, son père écrivait une lettre. Devant l'âtre brodaient sa sœur aînée, Oysha, et sa mère. Celle-ci se mit à fredonner, d'une voix douce et suave, un chant aussi vieux que le monde.

_Szellõ zúg távol, alszik a tábor,_

_(Comme un murmure, loin sur la plaine,)  
_

« Pourquoi ne vivons-nous pas à Dale, Papa ? »

Ealvire était venue chuchoter à l'oreille de son père. Celui-ci posa un regard grave sur sa fille. Elle ignorait, bien sûr, la vérité froide et cruelle du passé de son peuple. Une réticence insidieuse lui vrillait le cœur et voulait réduire sa langue au silence ; mais peut-être était-il temps, finalement. Peut-être sa dernière-née était-elle en âge de l'apprendre.

Il posa sa plume, lentement.

« Si nous n'y vivons point, c'est parce que Dale n'existe plus. »

_Alszik a tábor, csak a tüz lángol._

_(Souffle le vent, venant des montagnes.)  
_

La fillette écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Cette terrible phrase la laissa d'abord muette. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé une telle raison ; mais cela lui parut alors d'une telle évidence qu'elle se sentit idiote de n'y avoir pas pensé.

« Quand ? Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

- En l'an 2770 de notre âge. A cette époque, ta grand-mère était à peine plus âgée que toi, et je n'étais pas encore né.

- Tu ne l'as donc jamais vue ? »

Son visage se rembrunit.

« Une fois, il y a longtemps. Mais il n'en restait que des ruines, car la cité fut réduite en cendres. »

Ealvire fronça les sourcils, perplexe ; mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser une seule question.

« C'est par le feu de Smaug le Dragon que Dale fut détruite. »

_Rakd meg, rakd meg, jó pajtásom azt a tüzet,_

_(Mais auprès du feu qui veille, rouge braise,)  
_

Alors, son père lui raconta tout. D'une voix murmurante, rythmée par la ritournelle mélancolique de sa mère qui résonnait sur les pierres ; et les images dansèrent sous les yeux d'Ealvire, noyées dans la lumière aveuglante des flammes de la cheminée.

Il lui conta la splendeur du Royaume des Nains. Erebor la superbe, si riche et puissante, grâce à qui la cité de Dale florissait ; et son roi vénéré, Thror, que tous respectait – même le grand Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire. Il lui parla du trésor sous la Montagne, de cette pierre formidable que l'on appelait l'Arkenstone.

Il évoqua l'orgueil et l'avidité du peuple d'Aulë, qui attisèrent l'envie – et sa chute fatale.

_Isten tudja, mikor látunk megint ily__et._

_(Tout repose dans le rêve, dans le calme.)_

Il lui décrivit les merveilles de Dale, comme sa propre mère l'avait fait, jadis ; et ce jour où tout bascula.

C'était lors des fêtes du solstice d'Eté. Les rues regorgeaient de rires et de chants. On y avait dressé, sur les pavés, des dizaines de tables qui regorgeaient de mets alléchants et de fleurs parfumées aux couleurs chatoyantes. Accompagnés de ses frères, la grand-mère d'Ealvire grimpait au sommet des arbres pour se régaler de leurs fruits mûrs et juteux.

C'est là qu'ils le virent, pour la première et la dernière fois.

_Szellõ zúgásnak fárad a hangja,_

_(Lorsque le vent s'apaise vers l'aube,)  
_

Il y eut d'abord un silence lourd, terrible, où Dale sembla figée, suspendue dans le temps. Puis un cri, désespéré, jaillit dans les airs. Le battement des ailes immenses du dragon provoqua des bourrasques de vent, arrachant feuilles et branches qui vinrent gifler leurs visages. Le hurlement effroyable et strident de Smaug ébranla les murs de la ville, vrillant leurs tympans.

Alors, seulement, fusèrent les premières flammes.

_Kis falucskának szól a harangja._

_(Tinte la cloche aux toits du village.)  
_

Au calme glacial succéda une panique affreuse. Le beffroi se mit à retentir, sonnant l'alarme. Le monde ne fut plus que terreur et chaos. Le dragon balayait les hautes tours de Dale, comme l'on eût pu faire d'une vulgaire maison de poupée ; et la cité brûlait. L'air était empli d'une chaleur étouffante, de lamentations déchirantes, et de l'odeur âcre de la chair brûlée.

Le père d'Ealvire lui raconta comment sa grand-mère regarda, impuissante, ses deux frères puinés périr sous le feu ravageur de Smaug.

_Hallga, hallga, szól a harang : bim, bam, bim, bam,_

_(Et longtemps encore sonne : bim, bam, bim, bam,)_

Puis, enfin, il relata leur fuite, accompagnée de ses parents, de son aîné et des quelques rares rescapés, poursuivis par l'écho des cloches tintant furieusement. Longtemps l'image de Dale flambant dans la nuit les hanta à l'horizon. Ils marchèrent trois jours durant, avant de parvenir finalement à Esgaroth, sur les berges du Long Lac.

Et jamais ils n'en repartirent.

_Lelkünk mélyén kél rá visszhang : bim, bam, bim, bam._

_(Sa chanson au Coeur de l'homme : bim, bam, bim, bam.)_

La mélodie, aussi douce qu'une berceuse, résonnait toujours à leurs oreilles, offrant un contraste amer avec l'atroce récit.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas reconstruit la ville ? »

- Hélas, Smaug demeure désormais là où jadis était établi le royaume d'Erebor. Ce serait folie que d'y retourner tant qu'il est en vie. Et les dragons ne se chassent pas aisément…

- Alors… Jamais ne verrai-je Dale ? »

La question, naïve, resta orpheline. Un regret désabusé peint sur ses traits, le père d'Ealvire prit sa main dans la sienne.

Les dernières notes s'évanouirent dans le crachement des flammes.

… _Bim bam bom._


End file.
